Let Me Be Your WingsA DracoGinny Songfic
by jhawk
Summary: SONGFIC-When Ginny Weasley is unexpectedly swept away to discover a different side of Draco Malfoy, will anything change between them? Or will things change forever?


Ginny Weasley looked at the Nimbus 2001 in her hand. The cool, crisp breeze blew around her, making her black robes swirl into the air as she stood in the middle of the Quidditch field. Harry had let her borrow his old broom for a little while. She had discovered in her few short rides on Ron's old brooms that she loved the feeling of soaring into the air, the wind whistling through her ears and blowing her hair back in a stream of red waves. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the other cloaked figure speeding silently towards her on their own broom. 

She gave a shriek as someone's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, firmly pulling her up onto the back of their broom. Harry's Nimbus dropped to the ground.

_Let me be your wings   
Let me be your only love   
Let me take you far beyond the stars   
Let me be your wings   
Let me lift you high above_

Ginny tried not to panic as she watched the ground below, becoming more and more of a blur as her and her capturer flew over the lake. She squeezed her eyes shut. Ron's old brooms never went this fast! She held the person in front of her around the waist to get a better sense of stability, and then peered timidly ahead. That sleek, blonde hair could only mean one thing…

_   
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours   
Anything that you desire   
Anything at all   
Everyday I'll take you higher   
And I'll never let you fall _

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screeched, nervous and outraged, "Fly us back down right now!"

She heard Draco give a low chuckle then say, "What's the matter, Weasley? Not ready to fly with someone who actually has some talent?"

"The only talent you have," Ginny shouted, "Is the ability to drive me absolutely bonkers!"

"Well then, my charm is working," he said, a hint of playfulness creeping into his voice.

Ginny frowned. They were flying over the Forbidden Forest.

"Draco! Not over the forest!" she yelled, panicked as he swooped lower. Draco grinned.

Without thinking, Ginny let go of Draco's waist, trying to hit him. As she did so, she lost her seating on the back of the broom and began to slide sideways off the handle.

She was just about to give a terrified scream when she felt a strong hand grab her by the wrist. She raised her eyes slowly and found herself looking directly at Draco._  
  
Let me be your wings   
Leave behind the world you know   
For another world of wondrous things   
We'll see the universe   
And dance on Saturn's rings   
Fly with me and I will be your wings _

As Draco pulled Ginny back up onto the broom, he grinned smoothly at her, making her heart skip a beat. Why hadn't she ever noticed how handsome he was before? And here, bathed in sunlight, his hair shimmered with enough radiance to make her feel like she was melting in a sea of gold. His steel gray eyes twinkled and danced.

Ginny found herself wondering how Harry and Ron thought he was terrible. He certainly wasn't as horrible as they always raged on about, surely. So what if he was a Malfoy? She was seeing a side of him that she had never seen before.

Ginny laughed, suddenly delighted.

Draco turned his head, and grinned. And it wasn't the sneaky smirk he always wore across his pale face, it was a genuine smile.

Seeming renewed with a jovial spirit, Draco kicked his broom upwards, spiraling over the castle._  
  
Anything that you desire   
Anything at all   
Everyday I'll take you higher   
And I'll never let you fall _

Ginny's mouth dropped open as they flew so high over the castle and it's grounds that the lake looked like a mere puddle next to the dollhouse sized school.

"Great isn't it?" Draco said suddenly, "Not being able to worry about anything down there. Just you, the sun, the wind and the birds. This is how I fell in love with flying."

Ginny looked at him as he said the word "love". _  
  
You will be my wings   
 You will be my only love   
Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

"Thank you Draco," Ginny said softly as Draco moved his broom downward, "For showing me this, I mean."

Draco chuckled. "Well, you were just standing there like a statue on the field, so I seized the opportunity. It's not every day I give free rides to girls on my personal broom. Consider yourself privileged." 

"You know what, Draco?" Ginny said thoughtfully, "You really aren't a pig headed, oily haired, slimy little git."

Draco raised his eyebrows as he quickly looked back at her.

"Of course not," he said cooly, "there is no oil in my hair whatsoever."

_  
We'll see the universe   
And dance on Saturn's rings   
Heaven isn't too far   
Heaven is where you are   
Stay with me and   
Let me be your wings_

Draco leaned forward, causing his broom to gently plummet back towards the ground which seemed so far away. The lake looked as if it was encrusted with diamonds, glittering and shimmering.

Draco's mouth was quirked at the side into a half smile, loving the feeling he always got when he came in for a perfect landing. And this one was perfect. 

As the two rider's feet finally touched the ground again on the bare Quidditch field, Draco and Ginny dismounted the broom, their hair windswept and tangled.

Draco grasped his broom firmly and looked at Ginny. Her eyes held the last remnants of the golden sunlight that had encased them in the air.

"That was amazing!" Ginny cried, her fiery locks tumbling down her back.

"Don't get too used to it, Weasley," Draco drawled, a trace of his usual sneer creeping back onto his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes, brushed passed him and collected Harry's Nimbus from where it lay strewn on the grass. Why had she thought he was different? He would never change, no matter how much she wanted him too. She began to walk away, heart heavy in her chest.

As she felt the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes, she suddenly felt someone grasp her hand and intertwine their fingers with her own.

It was Draco.

"It _was amazing wasn't it?" he said grinning as he watched Ginny laugh, her heart swelling with happiness, "Consider yourself privileged."_


End file.
